


Hunger

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Lee Jordan is a prisoner of the Death Eaters, being held hostage. Being with them for over a week, he has not eaten at all. He reflects on why he could have upset the Death Eaters…





	

**The Dungeons, Malfoy Manor, Swindon, Wiltshire, England**

**12** **th** **January 1998**

Hunger, that's what I feel. I have been a prisoner of the death eaters for the last few days, having been captured by Snatchers. I don't know what I have done wrong to have gotten the attention from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's Death Eaters, but I do know the feeling of hunger, having had nothing to eat whilst being held captive.

I was on my way home from commentating on the previous night's Chudley Cannons v Puddlemere United game when a group of Snatchers grabbed me, two in front and two behind. They tried to stun me but I dived to the ground, remembering the advice that I had been given by Harry Potter and his friends when I was in the DA in my final year at Hogwarts. Once I was on the ground though, they cast a binding spell, tying me up, allowing them to capture me.

The only thing that I could think of for the reason for my capture was that I must have upset a Death Eater who was a Chudley Cannons fan, especially as I was giving them a load of grief over their tactics in their match, just five days ago.

As I sit there, my shackles holding me from moving too far, I see the person who I brought my wand from, a wand which I think has been snapped by the Snatchers, Garrick Ollivander, being brought in by a Death Eater who I recognise from the Daily Prophet as Fenrir Greyback.

"Lee Jordan, Oak and Dragon Heartstring, 12¼ inches, good for charms if I remember correctly." Ollivander said, his eyes not showing the twinkle that it had before when had had visited the old man's shop before. "I bet the snatchers have snapped it so you cannot use it again. Mores the pity."

"You…you remember?" I said, frowning, my stomach really empty, all because I still haven't eaten. Watching Ollivander nodding, I see Greyback returning, finally carrying a bowl with some slop in it. I just hope I don't starve this long again, especially with this feeling of hunger.


End file.
